The sharpest lies
by Zkrl
Summary: You can't be a killer, without making a few enemies. And it was just his lack of luck, that he couldn't even suspect her to be one.
1. Where the darkness follows

Everything SOA related belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only claim the ownership of Kalissa and everything else that you haven't seen/ heard on TV.

* * *

**First of all I'd like to assure everyone who's reading my other story, that it is far from complete. Also I'm already working on the next chapter, but it needs a bit more brainstorming for it to be uploaded. So as I'm struggling with that, I thought I'd try my hand on a one-shot that might develop into something more. Will see. :) **

**The main character of this story is a lot like Ashley from my other fic, but when Ash is like a lion, meaning she's not afraid to do or to say whatever and afterwards take claim of it, Kalissa, the heroine of this story is more like a clever fox, and she's in town for a reason no-one could even begin to suspect.**

* * *

"Great, this town is all about luxury," she mumbled under her breath with irony, looking around in a room, obviously trying to present every color-variation of brown they could think of.

"Hi, miss. Sorry you had to wait," the short girl with glasses apologized, barely capable of looking at Kalissa over the edge of her desk.

"That's okay, I'm hoping you have a room I could rent for a day or so," she said with a dashing smile, that could put Oscar winners into shame.

"We might have just one," the girl started scrolling around in her computer, "oh, there's actually two… 202 and 209. I'd recommend 202, it has a better view than..."

"209," Kalissa cut her off almost too frenetically. Trying to redeem her nonchalant appearance, she slowly rested her elbows on the counter and smiled at the girl politely, "I don't like the morning sun."

_Nice save,_ Kalissa thought, high-fiving herself mentaly.

"May I have your ID, miss" the girl looked at her over her glasses.

"Sure thing," Lissa handed over her passport. It was a Friday, the sun was shining and everything so far had gone perfectly. She had been a bit on edge about crossing the Mexican border with all those weapons and ammo, but no-one searched her car. After all she was just an American college girl, returning from the spring break. At least those were the facts that her fake ID and appearance were trying to present. Actually she wasn't even fully American, nor was she an easy-going party-girl. What she was, was a woman on a mission.

"Here's your key, room 209 is that way," the girl pointed to the stairway.

"Thanks,"Kalissa took the key and her passport from the counter and gave the girl one last friendly smile.

"Have a nice stay, Miss Jones" the receptionist called out to Kalissa when she had already turned her back to her. Finally she could put that annoying dumb happy-face on a rest. She rolled her eyes on the name she had on the passport 'Kalissa Jones', according to Jo that was a perfect last name for a regular girl. In Kalissa's mind that name sounded just like something a serial killer would use as a disguise. Well thinking of it that way, it actually suited her quite well.

Kalissa didn't exactly consider herself to be a serial killer, but the matter of fact was, that she was here for one reason and one reason only. To kill the guy who cold-bloodedly murdered her father ten years ago. She was 16 back then, when the guys on motorcycles barged in to their small suburban home in Oregon. Her father had yelled at her to hide and so she did. Kalissa hid behind the basement door and through the keyhole she had the perfect view on everything that went on in the living room. The guys with SOA cuts yelled at his father to hand it over. Never clarifying exactly what that infamous 'it' was. But her father refused and pulled out his gun and fired at one of the intruders. He missed and a bit younger looking guy whose face she couldn't see at that point put his gun against her father's head and without a moment of hesitation pulled the trigger.

Her emotional breakdown erased all the following memories from that night. With the exception of the clear picture in her head of the killer's seemingly black eyes and merciless face.

Kalissa got to her room, without bothering to even check it out, she moved to the window. It was positioned just the way it was supposed to, according to the city plan. She had done her research, on the town, on Sons of Anarchy and on Happy Lowman. With a target so heavily armed, as in weapons and guys as big and mean as he himself, there was no way of just walking in there to get a clear shot. Well there might have been, but in all those cases she would not have found her way out afterwards. And all in all she was not a suicide bomber, nor did she plan on spending the rest of her life in jail because of some asshole, who well deserved his faith.

She flipped open the cover of her suitcase. Under all of her clothes was laying the perfect sniper gun she had paid good money for. Also it was the reason she had spent half a year in Mexico… You couldn't just get a gun like that, without learning how to use it. After all she had only one chance to take the perfect shot, before all hell broke loose. And as they say, only practice makes perfect.

Waiting for it to get dark, she made preparations. The gun needed to be set up well before it was time to find out, what exactly it was capable of. Or what she was capable of. Looking through the lenses, she had the perfect close-up to the Teller-Morrow parking-lot. She could see a dozen bikes lined up, girls with all too short and tight clothes running around and also a few guys with Reapers on their back. Happy on the other hand was nowhere to be seen.

"Enjoy your last day on earth, bastard," she said out loud, realizing that finally she had it all set up. The taste of revenge was already lingering on her tongue.

Waiting for time to pass, she laid on the floor, watching the ceiling fan spin around. It also helped to calm down her vibrating pulse. "You want this, you need this," she assured herself.

Once it was already noticeably dark outside, she rose and peered through the lenses. The whole area was buzzing with people. _Sorry, that I'm not sorry about ruining your party_, she thought, searching around in the crowd.

Finally she spotted Tig, his curly black hair was unmistakable, and where there was Tig, Happy was usually near. As Kalissa moved the gun a little, she stumbled on her target. He was just taking off his shirt, while stepping into the boxing ring. Watching him, she felt her heart skip a beat. He eventually stood still waiting for the other guy to get in. It was the perfect opportunity. Kalissa wanted to see those black cold eyes, but he had just turned around, so that he was now standing with his back to her. But there was no time to waste, she might not get such a clear shot again. It was now or never, so she aimed for his heart.

A finger on the trigger, she was ready to take the shot and end that miserable chapter in her life. All of the shit she had done to get to this point would soon be behind her and he would be no more. "This is for you, dad, I lo… what," she stopped in the middle of her little speech, pulling her head away for a second. She looked again, he had turned around right before she was planning on firing. The small key hanging from a silver chain around his neck, was more than familiar. It was hers. It had been her father's gift to her and one day that key just disappeared into thin air.

"Fuck," she muttered out loud through gritted teeth.

There was no way of getting it back, once he was dead and surrounded by outraged bikers. She sat down next to her gun and rested her head on her knees. She needed the key more than she needed to see him die at that exact moment.

Kalissa knew, what she had to do. Turning her suitcase upside down, she searched for the perfect outfit. The one, that said she was as naive and defenseless, as they came. _That could work_, she picked out a white sundress and topped it off with a black lacey cardigan.

After pulling free the hairclip holding her light-brown wavy hair in bun on top of her head and putting on some blush and red lipstick, she was ready to go get closer to the bunch of guys, whose radar she had tried so vigorously to stay off of.

Quickly packing her illegal stuff away, she locked the door behind her. Passing the receptionist on her way outside, she gave her a casual smile. As it turns out it wasn't a simple one-day visit anymore, meaning she needed to hold up the facade. She sat inside her car, trying to come up with a plan, when it hit her. The car… Teller-Morrow was full of mechanics, surely one of them would come out and help the damsel in distress blocking their driveway.

She had just reached the gates, when she halted the car, and quickly went out to 'look' under the hood. By pretending to look for the problem, she actually managed to cut through some cords and splash water on the steaming hot engine, for it to create a smoke cloud above her head.

Just like clockwork a man in SAMCRO cut reached her.  
"Looks like your car knows, where to lay down its roots," a guy she already knew by researching all of them said, stopping to stand next to her.

"You think?" she gave him a small chuckle, "this oldie is driving me nuts."

"Hey, I'm Juice by the way," he held out his hand to her.

Shaking it, while smiling at him, she replied "Kalissa."

"So Juice, do you know what time this automotive repairs place opens tomorrow?" she asked reading the big sign behind him.

"Eeh, tomorrow might be a bit problematic," Juice turned his head to look at the wild party that had overtaken the whole parking lot.

"But I'll let someone toe it in, and then I'll take your information, and we'll give you a call, when it's ready. But only if you'll have a drink with me," Juice held out his hand to her.

"I don't know, I'm new in town, don't really know anybody here, maybe I should just walk back," Kalissa eyed him cautiously.

"You already know me and I promise, you'll have a good time here, even if just for a little while," he said with a goofy smile.

_Oh yes, you don't even have clue of how well I know you, Juan Carlos, _she smiled and raised her shoulders a little. "Well okay, one drink," she agreed shyily.

Walking towards the club house, she didn't really listen to what Juice was rambling about. Kalissa guessed he was introducing people and places to her. Not that she needed any introduction. She already knew everything about SAMCRO. With giving out those occasional small smiles, she thought about how easy it had been to get inside the enemy lines.

"I'll be right back," Juice left her standing there in the middle of a room packed with curious eyes in black leather. She took a step back only to pump into someone. Quickly twirling around, she was standing in front of Happy. By the look on his face, he didn't seem to be exactly happy about someone literally stepping on his toes.


	2. The devil is waiting outside your door

Everything SOA related belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only claim the ownership of Kalissa and everything else that you haven't seen/ heard on TV.

* * *

„Watch it," Happy growled at her.

No matter how much she tried, Kalissa couldn't keep horror from looming over her face. She had never been so close to him and the simple sight of Hap made her stomach drop. Happy stared at her for a second letting out no clear emotions, before pushing her to the side with a soft movement, in order to move along.

Kalissa stood there fighting with the trembling his touch had brought on. _He's a dead man walking and he should be afraid of you, not the other way around, _she assured herself, slightly shaking her head.

"Beer or whiskey," Juice had to ask this twice, before Kalissa finally registered him standing in front of her waving with liquid filled glasses.

"Thank you," she grabbed the one with whiskey. Instantly it doomed on her, there was a role she needed to play here, and a badass whiskey-gulping girl was not it. So she took a small swig, made a disgusted face and smiled at Juice apologetically, "I thought I should give it a try, never had it before… actually don't drink all that much in general."

"It gets better the second time," he reassured, resting his hand on Kalissa's shoulder.

She smiled, wondering how exactly could she make him keep her around long enough to take back the key from Happy, without actually having to put out to Juice or any other horny guy circling her for that matter.

...

"Looks like Juicy-boy has caught himself a purring pussycat," Chibs belt down his beer and shoved the empty bottle to the blonde sitting on his lap. The girl stood up without a question and went on a hunt for the new one.

"ME-FUCKING-OW! I'd tap that sweet little kitty into a tiger," Tig whistled, looking over to the other side of the club house, where Juice was making his moves on a pretty long-legged girl, who looked like a princess among the crowd of peasants.

"Hey, Hap. You've seen that?" Tig demanded his attention, pointing at Kalissa.

"Bitch stomped on my feet ten minutes ago," Hap shot a quick glance over the room, before returning to his crow eater's breasts.

His raspy response evoked a round of laughter.

"I bet she's angel from the outside, devil from the inside," Tig's curious gaze never left the girl who by the look of it was all shy smiles and doe eyes.

Happy pulled his head away from the bitch on his lap and glared at the wavy-haired girl talking to Juice. She must have been real stupid coming to a place like this, looking like an untouched dessert waiting to be devoured. "I bet she's desperate for a good lay or just plain stupid," he said, giving her a proper once-over. Though he had to agree, she was smoking hot with all that innocence waving off of her.

...

With every sip Juice took, his persistence grew. The way his hands travelled along her back and more often than not ended up resting on her ass, Kalissa knew that she needed to avert his attention right away, or she would not be able to help herself from smacking him good enough to leave a colorful bruise. Something like that unfortunately would put a fast end to her 'good girl' act and that was not an option. Looking around, she noticed a blonde girl with blue dress a lot shorter than needed sitting by the bar and eyeing sons shouting at each other across her.

"I need to freshen up," she winked at Juice and rested her hand on his shoulders to push herself away from his reach.

"Want me to help?" he asked, his eyes lingering on her cleavage.

"I'll be right back," she forced out a short laugh.

Reaching the bar area, she smiled at the confused crow eater. Kalissa grabbed a beer bottle from the fridge and handed it to the blonde girl staring at her, "Hi, could you please give it to Juice?"

Observing her cautiously, the girl took the bottle and got up without saying a word. It was just a matter of time, until he took the bait. At least Kalissa hoped so. The girl had looked desperate enough to hit on anybody with a cut and after all those drinks, well Juice was definitely not choosy. Still Kalissa needed to take her time, at least long enough for them two to get talking. Now that her diversion plan was in action, she really needed to find the restroom, to simply stay away from all those longing eyes and wandering hands.

She knew there was a bathroom at the end of the hallway. She had studied the house plan after all. Kalissa was just about to reach it, when a door to her right opened, and a girl came out, opening it up just enough for her to see a naked Happy lying on the bed inside. She gulped and quickly shifted her gaze away, as he was already looking straight at her. She practically ran to the bathroom from that point on. Locking the door behind her, Kalissa pulled out the gun hidden inside her purse. _I kill you now, I kill you not, I kill you now, I kill you not… _she thought staring at her own reflection on the blackened out window. It would be so easy, he was basically defenseless, but unfortunately that was not the plan for the day, at least since the moment she saw her key around his neck. Right now she just needed to get away from there, still maintaining the strict 'friendship' with Juice, she had worked all night for.

Eventually she decided it was time for her to re-enter the club area. She got out of the restroom just as Happy opened the door of the room that presumably belonged to him. _Just ignore that bastard, _she reminded herself, trying not to look his way. As Kalissa was about to pass him, he grabbed her arm in a grip of steel.

"Liked the view?" his raspy voice echoed through the hallway.

_I'll like the view of you on a dissecting table, _Kalissa glared at him, until she remembered to soften up. Forcing on a wry smile, she started, "I … I'm sorry about that."

"I'm not," he took a step closer, still holding on to her hand.

"I need to go," she pulled her hand free and rushed away, without looking back. The way he had said it actually scared her.

Finding Juice in a crowd of almost identical guys in black leather, was not easy. When she finally spotted him, he was busy making out with the blonde she had shoved at him. _At least that worked out, _she sighed with relief.

So there was only one last thing to do that night. She needed to get the hell out of there, without anyone actually noticing. Kalissa made it out of the club house with ease. It was when she was making her way towards the gates, that a pair of boots caught up with her.


	3. Open your eyes

Everything SOA related belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only claim the ownership of Kalissa and everything else that you haven't seen/ heard on TV.

* * *

„Leaving so soon, baby?" the man striding next to her asked. "Was Juice not man enough for you, may I help in that department?"

Turning her head, to glance at the smirking Tig, she forced on a polite smile, "I just have to be somewhere."

She was saved by the bell, literally. Her phone started ringing just as Tig began throwing his arm over her shoulders. "Well, it was nice to meet you, but I really have to take this," she ducked and walked on waving with her phone at Tig.

Peering over her shoulder at the clearly baffled biker, she answered her phone, "Hey, now is not a good time."

"Is it over?" Jo asked.

"No, but it will be… Meanwhile don't call me, I'll contact you myself," she ended the call before Jo had the chance to protest.

The walk back to her motel did not take long. After all it was in a shooting proximity, still she felt kind of stupid having to stroll around Charming in the middle of the night. She could have easily just walked into the SAMCROW nest pretending to know someone, but no, she just had to destroy her own car. _Idiot,_ Kalissa rolled eyes at herself.

By the time she got back to her room, it was almost dawn. Standing by the window, she watched the big dark shape, that was the club house she had just visited, in the distance creating shadows on the parking lot. She had had more than one perfect opportunity to end it all. Happy Lowman could have been dead by now… He should have been dead by now. She bit her lower lip, thinking about what it would feel like to slam a bullet inside his bare chest. Right to his cold empty heart.

Falling asleep felt like forever. She couldn't erase the memory of his hands on her, or his crazy black eyes shooting fireballs in her way. Still it was pretty obvious, he had no clue, about who she was, otherwise she would not have gotten out of there in one piece. For the guys of SAMCRO she was just a little lost puppy, not even capable of fighting back, if the situation needed it. That was the exact image she wanted to create in their eyes. While she actually was the enemy, they couldn't even imagine her being one.

When Kalissa finally woke up, it was almost noon. She hopped into shower and while air-drying her hair, put on light make-up. Looking through her suitcase with a growing frown, she eventually pulled out gray skinny-jeans, a yellow tube-top and black leather jacket. Kalissa pulled her wavy hair into a high ponytail at first, but quickly decided against it. Checking her gun and other self-defence accessories hidden in various places, starting from her bag and ending with her boots, she was finally ready, to go on round two.

Walking through the gates of Teller-Morrow, it was all too quiet. Eyeing the line of bikes, she noticed, that Happy's Harley and a few others were missing. For a second an idea of messing with his bike, and tailing him, until he ended up a road-kill, came to her. It could be an easy way of getting to his dead body to rip off her key, before his brotherhood did, but still there were too many what-if's. She needed to be sure about the results of her actions. There was no room for errors, cause once her cover was blown, there was no way of staying in Charming.

Raising her fist to knock on the door, it opened. The blonde girl, to whom she had basically handed Juice last night, stumbled outside. Kalissa stepped to the side to let her through. "You okay?" she asked sounding more ironic, than she intended to.

The girl just glared at her and walked on.

"Really charming," Kalissa snorted quietly. She got in and closed the door behind her. Looking around, she eventually spotted Juice laying on the pool table. Walking over to him, he opened his eyes to look her way.

"Hey there," Kalissa started with a soft smile.

Juice pushed himself up and returned the smile, "Oh hey, where did you disappear last night?"

"I just got so tired and you were occupied anyways, so I walked home," she said looking around to make mental notes about who was there and who was not. Turning her gaze back to him, she added, "And that's why I'm here, I remembered, that you didn't take my info last night."

"Shit, sorry bout' that, hold on for a sec" Juice rose to move to the office to get the paperwork.

Kalissa had situated herself on a barstool, when Juice finally returned. Writing down her information, she couldn't help herself from jumping every time the front door opened. Apparently that didn't go unnoticed by Juice. "You okay?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"Oh yeah, just a bit jumpy today, didn't get all that much sleep last night," she waved it off.

Juice's phone started ringing. "I'll be right back," he excused himself and walked to the chapel.

He came back with an annoyed look on his face. "I have to go, but I would really like to hang out with you later.. I don't know, would you perhaps wait for me here, it shouldn't take more than an hour," he asked with a goofy smile.

"Mmm, I don't … oh well okay, nothing better to do anyways," she agreed. In her head it was the perfect opportunity to try sneaking herself into Happy's room. Maybe he didn't wear the key around his neck all the time, it might be just laying on his bedside table or something, if he even had one, and waiting for her to come for the rescue. That way she could carry out her plan, more or less like she had originally planned.

"Perfect," Juice's smile got even bigger.

For a second Kalissa felt bad messing with him, he actually seemed like a sweet guy. However, she had a real mission here, and even if one broken biker-heart was the consequence of her actions, then it would still be worth it.

When Juice had left the building, she stood up and made her way to the hallway. Putting her hand on the bathroom door, she looked back to check, whether anyone was paying attention to her. As she didn't see anyone's eyes on her, she let go of the doorknob, and took a few steps back, to open up Happy's door. "Stupid asshole," she muttered realizing the door was already unlocked. She had figured that she would have to break in somehow, but this was all too easy. Checking one more time, to make sure, no-one noticed, where exactly she was heading, she quietly pushed the door open.

Happy's room was dark. A few pieces of furniture, black curtains and not much else. She shut the door behind her and started looking through his stuff. She even looked under his covers. Nothing. "Where would I keep it, if I was a murderous bike-riding bastard?" she scanned the room with her eyes. Kalissa was standing with her back to the door, when she heard it squeak open. _Oh shit, _she thought, afraid to turn around.

"What the fuck?" a gravelly voice behind her demanded, closing the door with a loud bang.

Recognizing exactly, whose angry voice it was, she again felt the fear creeping up on her. The mere sound of his voice made her shiver and she was not the type of girl to be frightened easily. He just seemed to have that intimidating effect on her. Turning around with a slow movement, she had no idea, what to say. Her mind went blank.

"What the hell are you doing in my room," Happy asked again through gritted teeth.

Taking a small step back, she looked at him with real terror in her eyes, "I was waiting."

One side of his mouth rose a little, as he took a step forward.

"I mean, I was waiting for Juice and since I don't know anyone here, I figured I'd wait in his room or something, not wanting to bother those girls out there. Still I didn't know which one is his, but I did know this one is yours, and also that you were all out, so I thought I'd wait here. I'm so-so sorry," she rambled in one breath.

She couldn't read his expression, he just glared at her. Trying to create as much distance between them as possible, she soon found herself backed against his bed. In her head she was thinking of the quickest way of getting to her gun, if necessary. Kalissa couldn't tell, if he had bought her bullshit about wanting to simply wait inside his room or not.

"So I'll just go, get out of your way.. Sorry again," she forced out the apology and started heading towards the door. She opened the door, but Hap shut it with a quick movement.

"Turn around," he demanded looking her up and down. That was the exact moment she regretted putting on that yellow top, the way it hugged her body didn't leave much for imagination.

"What?" she backlashed, the fear she felt was companied with anger. No way was she going to 'turn around' for him, whatever he meant by that. Forgetting for a moment to act like a shy schoolgirl, she quickly redeemed herself, smiling at him, "I think Juice is looking for me, better go now."

Happy simply ignored her, standing firmly in her way, "No he's not."


	4. For the lion and the beast

Everything SOA related belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only claim the ownership of Kalissa and everything else that you haven't seen/ heard on TV.

_Shit, should I scream and kick him to the groin or something,_ Kalissa's thoughts were racing, while at the same time physically she didn't dare to move a muscle.

They stood there eyeing each other for long moment. Suddenly he smiled, making the whole situation even scarier. The smile never reached his eyes, leaving them cold and ruthless. Still the odd mixture of those piercing eyes and confusing smile made it look like he was actually amused.

Smothering the need to surprise him with a high-pitched scream and swing to the manhood, Kalissa decided to try asking him nice one last time, "I already apologized and honestly I didn't touch any of your stuff, can I please go now?"

"Why are you even here?" he glanced down at her, eyes narrowed.

"My car is here and I forgot to…" she started explaining, but was soon cut off.

"No, you're not local, why Charming?" his smile had faded.

"I'm just passing by," Kalissa answered quickly. _To kill you and get on with my life, _she added mentally.

"And then decided to hang out in a biker club… all by yourself?" by the way he emphasized the last part, he was obviously enjoying the idea.

"I'm not hanging out here," she grumbled, forgetting for a second to act like a proper wallflower.

"But you are planning on fucking Juice?" he fired off, causing Kalissa to gasp with astonishment.

Losing her temper totally, she pushed past him, muttering a loud enough, "Fuck you!" on her way.

Getting out of his room, she felt instant relief, when he didn't follow. The other emotion occupying her was fury. She was mad at herself, for losing it like that. He was obviously stirring her up intentionally. But why? One thing was sure, she needed to stay as far away from him as possible, at least until she had come up with a foolproof idea to get to the key or it was time to literally be close enough, to hear him take his last breath.

"There you are," Juice approached her from behind, as she entered the main area, "been looking for you."

"Everything okay with whatever you all were doing?" Kalissa turned to face him.

"Well… actually there's something I need to talk to you about," Juice's stare became cautious.

"You should stay here tonight," he started. "No need to worry though, it's just a precaution. We ran into some trouble and it would be safer for everyone associated with us to be close for some time, just in case," he promised, covering her hand with his.

Although she didn't look forward to spending the night in SAMCRO residential district, she saw an opening for perhaps some more snooping around in Happy's room. Though being caught there twice would definitely blow her cover. "You think I might be in danger?" she looked at him with worry in her eyes. Faking emotions she actually didn't feel was becoming easier for her by the minute.

"Well I for one would definitely feel better, if I knew you were here, under our protection," Juice lifted her hand to his heart. It seemed like he was really telling the truth and not just trying to get her to stay for some fun times in bed.

As the evening arrived, the clubhouse was packed with people. It looked more like a party, than a gathering for keeping everyone involved with the MC safe. For a moment Kalissa even forgot the real reason she was there. Playing pool with a crazy-ass biker with black curls and bluish eyes, who tried to grope her every single time he had to move past her to get the perfect spot for a shot, made her really laugh out loud. She had to admit, most of the guys there, excluding Happy, who was moping by the bar and talking to Jax, were actually quite friendly and fun.

…

Happy lifted his glass and gulped down the whiskey it was holding with one big sip. He had been drinking way more than usual, that he even felt his eyes getting a bit fuzzy.

"Shit man, I'm jealous," Tig had left Kalissa and Juice and sat down next to him, "look at that fine ass."

Happy did not need his call for attention, he was already looking.

"Should we perhaps lock Juice up for the night and then take turns?" Tig returned his gaze to Hap.

Happy was turning his glass so fast in his hands, it was just a blur. "You do that," he finally answered, emphasizing the 'you' part. He was not looking for a competition over some naive chick with Juice and Tig. He rarely had to work for pussy. The usual course of things were, that he sat down and a few crow eaters fought over him, until he finally picked the winner for the night.

…

As morning closed up, Kalissa felt drunk, which made her regret agreeing to stay there. Being drunk meant that she really was defenseless, at least to some extent. Like for example the ability to think quick on her feet, had diminished to extreme proportions. Also being intoxicated made her sleepy and she did not feel safe enough, to really close her eyes in a place like this.

It didn't stop Juice though, from steering her slowly toward his room. "Let's have one more drink," she protested with a wide grin, feeling herself being gently pushed in the opposite direction. She had enough sense to know, that once she was inside his room, the whole situation would probably get even more forceful.

He unfortunately did not hear any of that and soon Kalissa found herself standing in his small room, trying to think of a way out of there.

"I won't bite," he promised, patting the spot next to him on his relatively small bed.

"I'm feeling a bit sick, drank well over my limits tonight I guess," she lied with an apologetic smile, "I think I'll go get myself some water."

"I'll wait for you," Juice winked at her, before pulling off his shirt. Kalissa had to admit, he was looking fine, well more than fine. He was smoking hot and that simple fact made her hurry out of there, as if she was chased by fire.

_Get it together, you drunk idiot_, her mind was yelling, as Kalissa made her way to the kitchen.

A tall body sat down on a chair, just as she stepped inside. She couldn't identify, who it was at first, the room was only illuminated by the moonlight peaking in through a small window right underneath the ceiling.

Kalissa looked for the switch on the wall, but couldn't see it, so she simply moved forward in the nearly dark room, heading for the refrigerator. She opened the door, _well that's why they have lights inside, _she thought peering over her shoulder to the now visible body. _Great, just awesome,_ she took out a water bottle and closed the door.

"Coming out for air?" Happy commented, making her stop short.

"You always sit in dark rooms and interrogate people?" she snapped back instantly.

Happy stood up and moved to the doorway to switch on the lights. "Better?" he stopped right in front of her. His voice was so gravelly and intense, it made her forget, what he was saying.

"Thanks, really helpful," she forced on a smile for him.

"You smile too much," he said in a voice that could only be translated as an accusation.

_Well you breathe too much. _"And that's a bad thing?" she scowled, crossing her arms.

"That's suspicious," he was so close she could smell the mixture of smokes and whiskey on him.

That's when she saw it, the key she had been hoping to find in his room. Her key. It was resting peacefully on his chest. Without thinking, she reached out to touch it.

Happy swiped her hand away and grabbed her by the shoulders. He pushed her against the kitchen wall and towered over her with a frightening glare. Kalissa opened her mouth to scream for help just as he tilted his head and forced his lips on hers.


	5. What's on the other side?

Everything SOA related belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only claim the ownership of Kalissa and everything else that you haven't seen/ heard on TV.

* * *

Happy yanked her toward him resting his hands on her lower back. Well that was not going the way she had expected, with that look on his face before, she had been more than sure he was going to yell at her, maybe even give her a slap across the face, but considering the mess she was in right now, somehow those scenarios actually seemed easier to come out of. She let him suck her lower lip, but when he started forcing his tongue in, she had to stop it. Kalissa opened her mouth just enough, to bite his lip harder than a lover would. He pulled away touching the spot that was now bleeding, "You bitch."

She managed on a frightened stare, saying "I'm sorry," and hurried away. She was in a pickle, not wanting to go back to Juice, nor daring to stay in Happy's reach. Still Juice seemed easier to fight off, so she quietly opened the door to his room. Juice was sleeping like a starfish, legs and arms stretched in a way that made it look like he was tied up to the corners. Closing the door behind her, his eyes flew open. _Fuck, _she stepped next to his bed.

"Feeling better?" his sleepy voice asked.

"Have definitely felt better," she sat down on the edge.

"I won't bite… unless you want me to," he said jokingly, making room for her.

"I really don't feel that good," she whispered.

He looked at her calculatingly, "climb in," he eventually winked at her.

He simply crossed his arm over her as she finally surrendered and laid down, not making any other moves. Kalissa closed her eyes thinking about how the looks could be deceptive. Juice was nothing like she had imagined him to be, he wasn't forcing himself on her… unlike some other member of the club. _Oh god, I kissed my sworn enemy,_ Kalissa's eyes flew open. Well technically he kissed her. The tingling feeling in her stomach made her frown. Her body was betraying her mind. _Just forget it,_ she shook her head slightly and forced herself to sleep.

She woke up face to face with Juice. As he was sleeping so peacefully, she was feeling every bit of anxiety that her mind could create. What was she even doing here, she hadn't really thought it trough. At one point she needed to make a real move, before those guys here made a move on her. Maybe she should have simply ripped the key off of Hap's neck last night, following with a blow to his face and a kitchen knife to his heart. She could have gotten out before anyone really saw the aftermath and by now she could have been far away from everything that was related to SAMCRO. That stupid kiss. It had ruined everything. Why had he even kissed her, it was not like he had been showing interest in her before, in those few conversations they had held, he was more often than not scaring or mocking her.

She rose, succeeding at not waking Juice up with her movement, and decided to try getting out of the clubhouse unnoticed.

"And where are you going, babe" Tig waved at her as she got to the club area.

"I.. Well I need to get some stuff from my hotel room," Kalissa turned on her heels to look at Tig. Instead her eyes stopped on Happy who was not looking all that friendly. Not like he had before, but now his face was literally furious. _Hope your lip hurts, asshole. _That thought brought a faint smirk on her face.

"And you were going to just sneak out of here.. Hah, I knew Juice would fuck it up. What did he do, like really what, I'm dying to know?" Tig let out a laugh. "Still you shouldn't go alone," he continued, smothering his laugh.

"I'll go with her," Hap growled so suddenly, it even made Tig jump a little on his shaky barstool.

"Really?" Tig eyed him like Hap had just said he was going to exchange his Harley for a pink bicycle.

"Yeah," Hap got up and walked toward Kalissa.

"No, I can go by myself," she tried, but Hap was already out the door.

She followed him out, not knowing what to expect. Well maybe it was her chance. She could get him alone to her room and then end it all, she would have more than enough time to get away before someone discovered his body.

"I'm guessing you don't drive a car," she said more to herself, watching him threw a leg over a black bike with SOA tags.

Happy didn't even bother to look at Kalissa as he shoved a helmet her way. She rolled her eyes, not feeling the need to thank him, he obviously was not pushing himself to be civil with her.

Thinking for a second, if there was another way to get him alone, she finally climbed behind him and gently put her arms around his waist. Happy's hands grasped her wrists and pulled them closer together. Which meant her whole body was slammed closer to him. Making her feel everything except comfortable or safe.

He started his engine just as she was asking him whether he even knew where she was staying. "Real mature, you brick" she said out loud, knowing that he wouldn't hear a word over the sound of his bike.

It was all going great until they got to the gate, he did not make the right turn. He was heading in the opposite direction. And she was pretty sure, that there were not that many places pretending to be a hotel in this town, even more so in the way he was speeding off to. Kalissa yelled at him, demanding to know, where the hell they were going. Adding terror to her already outraged mind, he simply ignored her and added speed.


	6. The devil within

Everything SOA related belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only claim the ownership of Kalissa and everything else that you haven't seen/ heard on TV.

* * *

Thinking it was better to jump off of a moving bike, than to let Happy take her wherever he was heading, Kalissa untangled her fingers keeping her slammed against his back. She could already see it all play out in her head, he was probably mad at her for saying 'no' to him with that one hell of a bite to his lip, and was now planning on carrying out his revenge. With the reputation he had, Kalissa was scared out of her mind thinking he was going to rape her and afterwards maybe even kill her for simply trying to fight him off. Well, she'd rather go down now, than after what he was going to do to her. As she pushed herself away from him and started raising his leg over the goddamn huge ass bike to make the jump, Happy grabbed her stretched out leg and slowed down, pulling them to the side of the road.

"Ya crazy?" he yelled at her over the sound of passing traffic as he climbed down.

"You weren't exactly paying attention to me on the back of your bike, or our supposed destination in general, so I figured I'd get off and find my own way," she took a step back from Hap, who looked like he was about to explode.

"You want my attention huh," he came closer, slightly squinting his eyes.

"Well we were going in the wrong direction and you weren't listening to me as I pointed that out," she moved enough so that the bike was now playing the role of a wall keeping her in a safe distance from his reach. Looking around, she notice they were on the edge of town, there were a few houses, but not a single person in sight to scream for help. She had been hoping on getting a good head-start hopping off from the moving bike, but now that that 'fool-proof' plan had gone south, she needed to try something else. She needed to calm him down or attack before he does.

Glaring at her over the bike, Hap moved his right hand underneath his cut. The sudden gesture made Kalissa gasp audibly. So that was the end, there was no point in running now, there simply was nowhere to hide from his soon to be flying bullets. Her visible fear didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" he demanded, lighting the cigarette he had pulled out.

"Nothing," Kalissa quickly recovered, trying to play it cool.

"You plan on trying that circus act again?" he gazed at her through the cloud of smoke. "Should I tie you to me just in case?"

"Not unless you tell me where you were taking me," she managed on a normal face, fighting with the traitorous tears trying to escape her eyes. She had made herself a promise never to cry because of him again, but he was so good at making her feel terror deep inside of her.

"What's the deal with you? Most of the time you play that perfect doe-eyed beauty queen who accidentally stumbled upon a biker club, but then occasionally I see that mysterious wild cat, that bit my lip enough to make it bleed peak out from underneath all that façade."

"I don't know what you're talking about and still I'd like to know where were we going before," she crossed her arms returning his stare.

"To your hotel, what, you worried you won't get back in time to serve Juice his breakfast?" he smirked, putting out his cigarette butt.

"I'm pretty sure it's on the other side of the town," Kalissa made point to ignore the last part of his sentence. It was not the first time he had made a comment like that.

"Not that it's any of your god damn business, I need to drop something off beforehand, you happy now?" he said getting back on his Harley.

"Oh, okay," Kalissa followed his lead, although not entirely sure he was telling the truth. Still she felt rather stupid for causing this situation. What it had managed to do, was make him suspicious. She needed to be the devil within, not the devil on billboards for everyone to see and know.

As it turned out, he actually was not lying. After dropping off what looked like a money filled envelope, they were back on the road, this time moving towards her hotel room.

"Thanks for the lift," she said shaking her hair free from the bun she had created under the helmet.

Without responding, he got off as well, waiting patiently for her to show the way. "You don't have to wait for me," Kalissa tried, but he was not hearing any of it. Quickly scanning the room for anything out of place for a normal girl she was pretending to be, she turned her head to look at him standing silently next to her.

"So you gonna escort me to the shower as well?" she said with irony, before even realizing what had just come out of her mouth.

With a millisecond Happy was in front of her, pinning her to the wall with the way his hands were positioned on both sides of her. He leaned in to whisper in Kalissa's ear with his gravelly voice, "Was that an invitation?"

Trying to catch her breath, she was speechless. That was definitely not what she was implying. Then again that same terrifying feeling of longing was again raising its head deep inside her body, making it hard for her to concentrate on the position she was in. Thankfully his phone started ringing. Happy pulled away instantly and she bolted for the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her.

The almost too cool water falling from the faucet cleared her mind immediately. What the hell was she even thinking making a joke like that. After all she was playing with fire in here and that fire needed to be wiped out- permanently. Coming out from the shower it doomed on her, her gun, she had left her whole bag with it hidden inside back to TM. _ "_Shit," she muttered, wrapping a towel around her body. It wasn't like she didn't have any guns here, but they were all under her bed, and there was no way she'd get to them without his attention. Still there might have been that one piece in her suitcase and as she had forgotten to grab a change of clothes anyways, it was her best bet. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was practically naked, the towel barely covered her ass. _Now or never, Kalissa. _

She unlocked the door to see Happy sitting on her bed, flipping channels. His eyes were glued on her instantly. "I'll be ready in a sec," she mumbled, passing him on the way to her suitcase.

She could feel him observing her every move, as she searched for the hidden gun. _Aha, let's end this, _she felt the metallic coldness as her hand roamed around the bottom.


End file.
